world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yharon
Yharon, or his full title Jungle Dragon, Yharon '''is a protagonist in World Between Worlds. He is a massive fire dragon that usually wanders around the world of WBW. Attributes Appearance Yharon is a massive fire dragon with a red, fluffy coat. There are patches of green on his wings and on his sides. He has golden scales on his wings, neck, limbs and tail. He usually wears a set of purple gauntlets, the one on his left claw being studded with gold. He has crystalline horns on his head and 4 yellow-gold eyes. Personality Yharon is noble and kind, willing to help others out at any time. He's known for being sly at times, usually when he's snooping on a current event. He's known to disappear at times. Where does he go? Skills As expected, Yharon retains his original Calamity moveset. His very presence warms the air, getting more intense as he grows near. He is able to breathe fire and fly as expected. History (Directly copy-pasted from the official Calamity wiki.) Yharim grew up with no one besides his monstrous cohorts to keep him company after the passing of (nearly) his entire family...with the exception of his loyal dragon guardian, Yharon. Long ago, a powerful ranger found an egg within the depths of the Jungle Temple. She gifted the egg to her son, Yharim, to raise as a companion while she was away on her missions. Before the egg hatched it was tossed into the underworld lava, along with Yharim's entire family due to the arrogance and despicable nature of the elder brother. However, the heat of the lava only caused the young dragon to mature more quickly. Soon, it hatched into a furious beast, and was able to save Yharim from his demise, though the same could not be said for the rest of his family. Badly burned and filled with hatred and contempt, Yharim slowly crawled onto the back of his faithful companion. The dragon comforted him as best it could before Yharim commanded that they return to the temple, a new power and order was about to rise. From there the dragon aided Yharim in annihilating the corrupt leaders of the jungle and putting the power in the hands of someone with a broken heart and many scars. The dragon was more than just a mere friend to the tyrant, the warmth and light from the dragon's soul often comforted the tyrant king in times of great depression. Without his pet, the tyrant would've been dead long ago. Relationships tba Themes '''Casual 1: #12 awake - Splatoon 2 (https://youtu.be/iOSF1Qc9_JE) Casual 2: Cave - Pokemon Heart Gold/Soul Silver (https://youtu.be/a5mINW0JiZU) Fight 1: Infernal Catharsis - DM DOKURO (https://youtu.be/1FnxtW73hWE Fight 2: Infernal Catharsis Rebirth - DM DOKURO (https://youtu.be/Avp6YE7qINg) Fight 3: Roar of the Jungle Dragon - DM DOKURO (https://youtu.be/5GcPA3C0QeI) Trivia * Yharon's favorite ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip. Not that you'd want to know, I'm just saying. * Yharon shows a small interest in electronics. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Calamity Mod